infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Houki Shinonono/Relationships
All the relationships of Houki Shinonono. Family Tabane Shinonono Houki's older sister and the creator of the IS. Houki dislikes her for moving her away from Ichika six years ago, because the day of the tournament was also the day the IS were introduced to the world, and Ichika agreed to become her boyfriend if she could win the national kendo tournament of their grade. It is implied in Volume 7 that Houki had done something terrible behind Tabane's back, but she forgave her and never blamed Houki, and due to her strong sense of responsibility and guilt, can't bring herself to face Tabane. Ryuuin Shinonono Houki's father and swordmaster. Houki greatly admires her father for his swordsmanship and wishes to be like him someday. She also admired his strong personality that never got fazed. Yukiko IS Academy Fellow Students Ichika Orimura Her childhood friend. Although they have not seen each other for six years, Houki still harbors strong feelings for Ichika, as her continuing practice of kendo was her only link to him. She was his first roommate at their dorms prior to Charles Dunois' arrival and tends to get jealous when other girls are around him. Houki tends to take her anger out on him, despite the fact that he doesn't like it himself. She would likewise become happy when Ichika notices her in positive ways, such as her habits, looks, and/or cooking. She has an admiration for Ichika's steadfast sense of what's right and wrong, regardless of his strength, which goes through a drastic change. While Houki is usually quick to lash out at Ichika whenever she feels like it, she does still love him and becomes concerned when he gets hurt in battle. She was especially in grief when he was killed by the Excalibur, needing Laura to snap her out of it to make sure his death wasn't for nothing Cecilia Alcott Houki and Cecilia are rivals over Ichika's love, and both of them would often fight each other over training him. However, they get along with each other when they're not fighting over Ichika. Lingyin Huang Houki is uncomfortable that Rin is also a childhood of Ichika because Ichika has very few friends. Outside of that, the two have a lot in common, giving them a good understanding of each other. Charlotte Dunois At the beginning, when Charlotte was thought to be a male, Houki was indifferent. After learning her true gender, Houki started to see her as a strong rival. Laura Bodewig In the beginning, Houki didn't like Laura due to her one-sided hostility towards Ichika. During the tag-team tournament, the two were paired up by random, thus neither wanted to work with the other. Houki also saw a lot of herself in Laura's personality. Houki hates her for stealing all the good parts with Ichika, such as kissing him and sleeping naked with him. They do get along well nonetheless, although Houki finds it troubling when it comes to Laura's incorrect knowledge of love and Japanese culture. Tatenashi Sarashiki She asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop an interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane for Kouki and Kanzashi for Tatenashi). Houki seems to act more respectful to Tatenashi than the other girls and doesn't fight back like she would with the girls in her class, something Houki questioned herself about. Tatenashi is fond of teasing Houki about the size of her bust. However, Houki doesn't like it when Ichika gives Tatenashi better treatment because she is a senior and worried if the two were dating. Kanzashi Sarashiki Staff Chifuyu Orimura Since Tabane is a close friend of Chifuyu, she has an intimate relationship with Chifuyu, sometimes secretly sharing information with her about Tabane. She also refers to Chifuyu as "Chifuyu-nee." But like the other girl, she has questioned the relationship between her and Ichika. She was even worried that Ichika might have had a sister complex towards Chifuyu since they were kids. Category:Relationships